


Sunrise

by Firegirl156



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alt. End Canon, Angst, Episode Ignis Spoilers, F/M, Feelings discoveries, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl156/pseuds/Firegirl156
Summary: Selene Verinus, future Lady of the Lucian Council wanted one thing, to marry Ignis Scientia and work to change how Lucian politics worked. Instead she got a war. Now she'll stop at nothing to get back her love.But will the journey through hardships and darkness reveal more to her than she expected it would.





	1. Chapter 1

Selene looked over the city from the view she had from the cliff side. At night the city shined more brilliantly than it could in the day, it was like a night sky in it of itself. Despite its beauty, however, the late hour did begin to settle on her more and she glanced down at her watch. True, she didn’t expect him to arrive right on time, not with everything that started tomorrow, but still, he usually insisted on being there within the first fifteen minutes of their scheduled date time. She hummed to herself in thought and turned from the city to lean against the rail. Her guard, Kallum, stood by her car, waiting far more patiently than she was. 

“It has been half an hour my Lady, I believe that it is safe to assume Sir Scientia will not be joining you tonight. Shall we head home?” they asked as they saw her expression. Though they didn’t move yet, until her word confirmed their suspicions. 

Selene bit her lip as she thought it over but then shook her head. “I’ll give him a bit more time. He has a lot to get ready before they leave tomorrow. He’s probably running behind, that’s all.” Ignis didn’t forget, he was too meticulous and careful for that. And she wasn’t missing this opportunity to see him before he left for such an unknown amount of time. 

Kallum shook their head, glancing at the time their self. “Lady Selene please, didn’t he always tell you that if it was over half an hour you were to move on with your night. Perhaps, for once, you should listen to him.” Their words were blunt, but Selene knew they came from a caring place. It was late, and Ignis wasn’t the only one with a long day tomorrow. Still…

“Since when have I ever listened. Besides, it’s a beautiful night,” she said insistently, settling her hands on her hips. Kallum shook their head at her stubbornness but fell silent anyway. They knew full well there was no arguing with her at these times. 

“It is indeed a fine night, and despite you continually ignoring my requests to leave, I am glad you stayed tonight,” Ignis’s voice broke through the silence as he walked up the path into sight, a small grin on his face as he saw her. 

Selene’s face broke out into a smile as she hurried over to him, throwing her arms around him. “You made it!” He chuckled in response and wrapped his own around her. 

“It took me longer than I would have liked, but I would not have missed this,” he nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leading her back over to the lookout. 

“Sir Scientia, glad you could make it,” Kallum greeted him formally, bowing their head in respect. Ignis gave them a nod in greeting, which also gave Kallum leave to step away and into the car. “I will be there promptly in the morning to pick her up. Have a good night,” they said before starting the drive back down to the city. 

“Kallum still does not like me very much, do they,” Ignis mused as they watched the taillights disappear into the darkness. 

Selene chuckled lightly at his observation. “They aren’t very partial to many people Ignis, I’ve told you not to take it very personally,” she teased lightly, tugging him to turn around to look back out over the city.

Ignis let her tug him around and smiled affectionately as she lay her head against his shoulder. “How has your day been my dear? I’ve heard some of the preparations being made?”

Selene made a face at the topic, a loud sigh leaving her that he knew she’d never had made in polite company. “It’s what you’d expect. This is a nightmare on most fronts. We’ve had complaints from all over. I’m not too happy either, no one is, but what else does everyone expect us to do? We’re trapped here. I hate… I hate all of this. But we don’t have other options. The gods be damned Nifs have our hands tied, and they fucking know it!” She vented to him, speaking to him freely and uncaring about her words or volume. One of the many reasons he’d picked here, away from everything, for their date. He rubbed soothing circles into her back as she let out her frustrations. 

"And the worst part, well not really the worst, but the most frustrating for me is my father. He’s been so stoic about it all. Just running with the rest of the Council’s decisions. And then he can’t make up his damn mind if he wishes for me to attend the signing or not.” 

Ignis frowned lightly at that. Lord Verinus was often a source of frustration for Selene. But even more so as of late with the signing. “I wish… no.” 

Selene looked at him then, confusion, then concern knitting her brow. “I know you wish I wouldn’t go. But…”

“But it is the first time your father has allowed you into the light for a council aligned moment. I know. That’s why I won’t ask you to not go. I know how much it means to you. It doesn’t mean I won’t worry about it or wish there was another way,” he nodded, brushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him softly. 

“Do not worry Ignis, I can take care of myself. As well as Kallum with me.” She paused and worries her bottom lip between her lip. “Though, if I am to be honest, I do so wish to go to Altissia to see the wedding. I’ve seen pictures of Lady Lunafreya’s dress and it is divine. And Altissia, a stunningly beautiful city as well. The perfect place for a wedding.” She sighed wistfully, mind clouded in daydreams.

Ignis watched her dreaming eyes and then glanced at the simple gold band around her finger. He frowned slightly as he looked at it. “Would you like our wedding to be held in Altissia, my love?” He tried to make it sound like a simple curiosity, but it didn’t stop her eyes from snapping to him instantly. 

“Of… Of course I would Ignis, or even just a beautiful place far outside Insomnia. But…” her eyes grew sad, “There’s no way that can happen. Between the Empire, and how our families have placed things.” She stopped and shook her head. “Our marriage is already fully planned out, and practically has been since our betrothal was agreed upon.”

Ignis hated the acceptance in her voice as she spoke of it. Her passion and rebellion was one of his favorite things about her. To see her so resigned to the simple formal ceremony laid out, upset him greatly. And spurred him forward in his next action even more. He stepped back from her a step but took both of her hands. 

Selene looked up at him, confused at his sudden movement and the mixture of seriousness, and determination, in his gaze. “Ignis? What’s wrong?”

He was silent a moment, seeming to try and gather his thoughts. “Selene, nearly six years ago now, your father and mine told us that we were to spend our lives together without our consent for the betterment of our kingdom, and our family names. While at first we resented them for it, I cannot say now that I would wish for anything different, for it means I have gotten to meet a wonderful woman like you. But I also know, that despite our happiness, you are pained that so much freedom was taken from us because of all this,” he paused, letting her take in and register his words. “I have thought long and hard about ways to give us back some of the freedoms and joys couples such as us should enjoy and I believe I’ve found something.”

Selene watched him closely, hanging onto his every word, and trying to not miss a single syllable. “We were told we were to be married, and I feel as if I was robbed of asking you the most important question of our lives. So I’ve chosen to ask you for myself, here and now,” he paused and from his pocket he pulled a small velvet box. 

Selene’s breath caught in her throat as she saw it and she froze, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched him settle onto one knee and open the box to reveal a beautiful ring. A thin silver band with 3 small amethysts alternated with 2 white jewels set on the band. It was simple, but fit their tastes so properly. 

“Selene Novia Verinus, jewel of my life, I ask you now for myself, will you marry me?”

The words were barely out of his mouth when she practically tackled him to the ground, throwing her arms around his neck and yelling ‘Yes’ so loud it probably echoed down to the city below. He chuckled and pushed them up into a sitting position before taking her hand. 

He slid off the plain golden band she’d been asked to wear since they were 16 to show their betrothal, and slid his band on her finger. His heart swelled to see it looked even better than he’d thought, and the love in his heart felt even more satisfied. 

Selene beamed at the ring, admiring it in the light that reached the peak from the city with awe. Then, in another moment she saw the old band and plucked it from Ignis’s hand and scrambled back up to her feet, walking to the guard rail without a word. Ignis stood slowly, watching her with some confusion as she did so. 

She took one more look at the band before drawing her arm back, and letting it fly, flinging it as hard, and as far, as she physically could. “And that’s all that deserves,” she nodded with satisfaction before turning back to him, beaming. 

Ignis paused a moment, stuck by her childishness, before chuckling despite himself and going to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “I don’t quite believe that was necessary Selene, it could have served a much better use donated or sold.”

She just gave him a cheeky grin and wrapped her arms around him. “You have yet to seal the deal Mr. Scientia. Don’t you know that it’s only right to seal this deal with a kiss.” Her tone was teasing and light, but the mischief and dare in her eyes told him she meant it.

“ I do believe such a signing could be arranged,” he teased back before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. They lingered there in the kiss for a few moments, savoring it for as long as they could before they had to pull away. They shared a tender look before Ignis took her arm in his own and started to lead them towards his car. “Come, we both have an early morning and I’d hate to draw Kallum’s ire.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis was used to setting aside what he wanted, to do his duty and take care of Noctis. That did not mean he wasn’t melancholy as Selene pressed a final kiss to his lips the next morning, before climbing into her car and leaving his home. He wouldn’t trade away this trip, but it was likely months before he’d see Selene again, and it would be no easy thing to bear. 

Once her car was out of sight he turned and went to get the things he’d packed for the trip. No doubt the others would be sorely unprepared. Though he could trust Gladio to handle some of the other necessities, he was also certain they would forget a great deal. After his car was packed he set out for Noctis’s apartment to pick him up before heading to the Citadel. And Astrals help him if Ignis found him still in bed when he arrived.

~~~~~~

What had supposed to have been a simple 6 hour drive to Galdin Quay and a 2 hour ride to Altissia had turned into a nearly 3 day complication, including a broken down car, a long run-around taking down nearly every Hunt they could get their hands on for extra Gil, and a layover at the Quay as the ferry had been stopped. 

Not even Ignis, in all his considerations, had thought out quite this level of issues for their trip. He hadn’t even had Selene to rant to as she hadn’t been answering his texts. He assumed she was busy with her own preparations, he understood that more than many, but it was rather disappointing. It wasn’t as if the others weren’t good to talk to, but when you’re all suffering in the same heat, trying to keep yourselves alive, you’re bound to get more sympathy from one who isn’t suffering. 

He was rather relieved when Noctis insisted on sleeping in one of the Quay’s hotel rooms as they waited overnight for Dino to find them a boat. It was far more comfortable and afforded him a better coffee selection in the morning. He stepped out of their room intending to grab a cup and a small breakfast for the others when he noticed the main area was empty. Unnervingly so if he was honest. He looked around and noticed the cook, Coctura if he wasn’t mistaken, sitting at the counter, her head in her hands. He made his way over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to him, calming a moment later and trying to put on a good customer service smile. “My apologies sir, I wasn’t expecting any guests up yet. How can I help you?”

He went to ask where everyone was, when he spotted the paper in front of her, freezing himself as he read the headline. “Where can I get one of those?” he asked her as politely and as urgently as he could. 

She looked at the paper and then took it and handed it to him. “I can get another.” He nodded at her in thanks as he took it and stepped away, his eyes scanning the page as fast as he could without missing a single detail.

His blood ran cold as he read the article. There was no way, he was certain the signing wasn’t to happen until later. A cold weight settled in his stomach as the article continued. It claimed everyone at the signing was… No. No she couldn’t be. Selene couldn’t-  
He barely kept himself from ripping the paper as he folded it and quickly made himself back towards the room, gripping himself for the fallout that was about to occur. 

~~~~~~~

Ignis thought he couldn’t have felt lower, and then they crested the hill to look into the city, and he froze. For what they could see, it was devastating, clouds of black smoke still rose from some sections of the city. His phone was out before he could comprehend it and he was furiously texting Selene. ‘Where are you? Please respond.’

He sent it, begging for hope, begging for his phone to at least tell him she’d opened the message, but the screen didn’t change. The cold pit sunk deeper as the seconds ticked away. And as Noctis spoke with Cor, he forced himself to put his phone away and focus on the task at hand. That was what was important right now. 

~~~~~~~

The camp was quiet and still in the late night air. The crackle and flicker of the campfire the only things interrupting the still night air. Ignis sat next to it, one head in his hand, the other quickly scrolling through his phone for any information about anyone else in the city. Even a list of the dead would give him some closure at the moment, but beyond the King, Noctis, and Lunafreya, no other names had been released. Though from what he could gather, all those in attendance of the signing, at least those who were Insomnian, were killed there.

“Still no word from Selene, huh?” a deep voice asked from behind him and he frowned. Of course Gladio would have picked up on his stress. He watched the larger man walk over to his chair and collapse into it, shoulders dropped in exhaustion. It was a long, tense, silent moment between them. 

“No. She hasn’t. She hasn’t even looked at my messages,” he decided to finally answer the question for politeness sake. He watched Gladio’s frown deepen. He and Selene had spent some time training together over the years and built up a friendship with him through it and their relationship. On top of the loss of his father, it was the last thing Ignis wished to put upon him.

“Iris got out, I’m sure that Selene did as well. She’s strong and resourceful,” Gladio reasoned, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Ignis tried to smile a bit, but it turned into more of a grimace. 

“She is, but Iris wasn’t at the signing. And the Empire is making it perfectly clear that all those who were there are dead.” Ignis was a realist, and the reality of the situation was, that Selene was no longer with them. The ache in his chest burned with the thought.

“That doesn’t mean she is Iggy. The Empire’s also declaring Noctis and Lady Lunafreya dead and we know that isn’t true. There’s still a chance that she’s alive out there. I don’t want you giving up on her. Not when you know she wouldn’t give up on you.” Gladio’s words were quiet but firm, and the look he gave Ignis was determined. 

Ignis mulled it over a moment before finally nodding. “You are correct, I should hold out hope, I need to. Selene is the survivor type. Thank you, Gladio.”

“No problem Iggy, someone’s gotta keep your head up through all of this after all.” 

~~~~~~

It had been quite the task getting to Lestallum, with more sidetracking than Ignis would have dreamed of. From tracking Frogs and dog tags, to helping out Chocobo’s, it was nearly a week before they could safely enter the city. While not nearly the size of the Crown City, it was a comforting feeling being in such a place. After an hour of wandering they were able to find the Leville tucked back off the main road.

Iris was a refreshing change in the party atmosphere, as well as young Talcott. The boys had done their best to be positive and keep at trying to stay the way they had been before everything happened, but after being dropped in on by Magitek Engines for the tenth time, it starts to wear on you. 

They all settled into a room for the evening and Iris begun to tell them what she knew. How the attacks had been precise, heavily set on key locations in the city to upend those in power. The parts of the city away from government targets seemed to be spared, but the citadel, while standing, was made clear that those inside did not survive the attack. They were all silent as they took in the new information. 

Ignis had to admit, it had been well planned. Smart to make sure that you took out your enemies, while making sure that you kept those you wished to impose rule on, under your thumb. Throwing it all under the guise of a random terrorist attack, and while everyone knew it was bullshit, who could prove otherwise. 

“Ignis…” Iris’s voice was soft as she addressed him and he frowned at the hesitant tone she used. She tugged at the hem of her skirt as she shifted uneasily. 

“What is it Iris? What’s wrong?” 

She turned and pulled a newspaper out of a bag by her chair and slowly extended it to him. He considered not taking it. To just refuse and leave to preserve the fragile hope he kept. But it was better to know, he knew it was better to know. So he reached out and took the paper from her. The headline was big enough you couldn’t miss it: ‘Insomnia Casualties Revealed to Public’ and under it, a paragraph of text and then rows and rows of names in order of last name. His eyes flicked over to the last column and stopped when they saw it. ‘Lord Verinus, Selene Verinus, Rinne Verinus’ The paper dropped from his hands. 

“Specs what is it? What’s wrong?” he heard Noctis ask, but he couldn’t answer, couldn’t make his mind work, not right then, his eyes still locked on her name, until the paper was picked up and taken from his line of sight. 

There was the sound of movement as the others hurried to Noctis’s side to read it as well. “Astrals…” he heard Noct murmur as he read through the names under his breath. “Selene Verinus… shit, Ignis I-“

At hearing Noctis speak her name again, nailing in that he hadn’t read the paper wrong, he stood. “I knew she was Noctis, she was at the signing, her living would have been more than a miracle. I was simply stunned for a moment at seeing it confirmed. I am fine,” he was quick to try and reassure. 

Noctis scowled at him, shoving the paper into Gladio’s hands as he stepped over to him. “It’s not okay and you’re not fine. You don’t have to be fine.” 

“Maybe so, but we’re all mourning someone right now. I will not cause extra stress by thinking I get to act different for it. I will not let my duties slide because of this. I promised Selene I would never let her interfere with my duties and I believe that promise extends past death.” His tone was calm, but it was the calm exterior of an internal storm. 

“Kallum!” Gladio’s voice broke through the tenseness between the two and both’s eyes shot over to him to avoid causing more of a fight. 

“Yes, Kallum would be there. They’re not only a member of the Crownsguard but they would not let Selene or Rinne die while they drew breath,” Ignis said in response. 

“No, Iggy Kallum’s not on this list. And it’s not just cuz they’re inconsequential either, all kinds of guards and civilians are listed too.”

Ignis frowned at that and walked over to him, glancing down at the paper, scanning the T’s for the name. But no Kallum Tianus was listed. It didn’t make any sense. 

“See, just because they’re listed doesn’t mean they’re dead. It’s just another ploy like Noct.”

Ignis took the paper back and gripped it. “It… is possible. Excuse me I need some air.” And before anyone could say anything else he was out of the room. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to cause any problems. I just figured he’d want to know,” Iris apologized to them.  
Gladio put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. “Not your fault Iris, he’s been fighting with himself about this since it happened. Had it been more concrete it might have even given him some closure.”

Noctis shook his head, sitting back down on the bed with a sigh. “Why didn’t he say anything? I didn’t even think… Astrals I feel like the worst friend now. I completely forgot Selene was supposed to attend.”

“It’s not like you haven’t had a lot on your mind Noct. You’ve been going through a heck of a time yourself. He probably didn’t want to make it worse,” Prompto tried to reason with him. 

Gladio sat back down as well and gave him a nod. “That’s exactly why he didn’t say anything. You know how Iggy is Noct. Whatever’s getting under his skin he keeps to himself unless he thinks it’ll effect everyone.”  
“So what do we do then? Just leave him like this?”

“For now let him have a little space, he’ll cool down soon enough.”

~~~~~~~

It was late, later than Ignis knew he should be up, but he didn’t know if he could stand sleeping either. The paper lay beside him as he sat on a bench just outside of the Leville. The streets were empty at this hour. The quiet and stillness helped him run things through his mind. That was, until another person joined him on the bench. 

“You should be sleeping, otherwise you’ll be even more unmanageable in the morning.”

“So I’ll drink some coffee.”

“You don’t like coffee.”  
“Doesn’t mean I won’t drink it.”

Ignis shook his head at Noctis’s stubbornness and finally turned to look at him. His usually carefully styled hair was bedraggled and sticking up at odd angles, his clothes rumpled. So he had been sleeping, and sought him out. 

“Why didn’t you say anything Specs? We’ve been together as long as I can remember and I swear you’ve never forgotten a single thing for me. So why didn’t you lean on me for this?”

His tone wasn’t accusing, just honest and questioning. It made Ignis a bit guilty if he was honest. “When Selene and I began honestly seeing each other, we both worked to accept the important things in each others lives. For me, it was acknowledging that she would never stop working to earn the respect of those on the council. For her, it was knowing that my duty to you came before all. They weren’t hard things to come to terms with, but Selene rose to acceptance quickly and made me promise that I would never let her come to interfere with my duty to you.”

Noctis looked at him surprised at this admission. “That’s quite a promise and compromise you two made. Must have been hard.”

“Not at all,” Ignis smiled at him, eyes shining in memory, “It was as easy as breathing. I wanted her to succeed. If it was important to her, it was important to me, and vice versa. She understood that you had been a larger part of my life than she had, and that you meant a great deal to me. She never blamed me for missed dates or hard to find time, just took it in stride. As I never blamed her for extra hours put in for Council duties or when she needed to take care of her sister. They were just accepted parts of our lives.”  
It made Noctis smile to hear him open up. “You know, you two have been properly together for five years, you both spent time around us together, and separate, and yet neither of you often opened up about your relationship. Why is that?”

“Well you never asked for one,” Ignis chuckled with a teasing tone, “But for another, we both just preferred to keep things private. The last thing either of us wanted was tabloid press sticking their nosed in our lives. So we kept to ourselves in public.”

“I guess I can understand that. But still, you should talk about her more. You’re so head-over-heels for her.” Noctis nudged him with his elbow and Ignis swatted him away with a smile before it quickly faded. 

“Yes well, I suppose all I have to share now are her memories…”

Noctis crossed his arms and leaned foreword, resting them on his knees. “Do me a favor and don’t give up yet Specs, alright? I know Selene fairly well too, and Gladio’s right. Selene wouldn’t give up on you, so don’t go giving up on her.”

Ignis considered it a moment before nodding. “You’re right. She wouldn’t, so I’ll put in some hope. Thank you Noct.”

“Don’t mention it Ignis. That’s what friends are for.”

~~~~~~

Ignis did his best to hold out hope like he’d promised. But a month later with no word, no sign, not even the slightest trace of her, with them heading to Altissia, his hope had flickered out once more. It was hurting him more to hope, than to try and make peace. With them sailing out on the morn, he felt it was time to set the hope completely aside and look to the future. With a deep breath he buried the paper in the bottom of his bag and covered it with his things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy pain, Iggy pain, we love Iggy pain~


	3. Chapter 3

Selene sighed sadly as they drove away from Ignis’s apartment and back towards her own home. These next few months were going to be some of the hardest for her. They hadn’t even went a week from seeing each other in five years, much less multiple months. But it was what he had to do, and she wouldn’t let him feel an ounce of guilt over it. If the situations were reversed, he’d do the same for her. 

“Cheer up Selene, you’ll be running into his arms soon enough I’m sure. With all the work it’ll feel like no time’s gone by at all,” Kallum tried to reassure her from the front seat, putting on the best smile they could. She smiled at them and nodded. 

“Busy is right, this whole situation is bound to turn into a bigger nightmare after the signing I’m sure. Niflheim will not be satisfied until they own the whole world. But I know this is the best that we can do for a little while.”

Kallum nodded and took the turn tracing up to her families manor, pulling up to the drive in front of the house and parked, getting out and coming around to open her door. Selene thanked them and then walked into the house, only to find her father waiting in the entrance.

“Morning father, were you waiting for me? I wasn’t aware we had a meeting this morning, I apologize,” Selene tried to keep her sentences short and her tone polite. They were the best tactics she had for keeping him appeased and hopefully shortening the length of their talk. The less time they spoke, the less time he had to invent new reasons for her not to be his heir. 

She heard Kallum enter behind her and only then did her father seem to react. “Kallum, Rinne has a few bags packed in her room, have a few members of the staff help get them moved to the car,” he ordered them, going to stand in front of Selene but staring right past her to speak to Kallum. 

Selene would have been offended, had his words not shocked her so. “Rinne has bags? Where is she going?”

Her father finally looked to her at her questions and looked over her a moment. It unnerved her after more than a few seconds and she shifted in her unease. "Father please, what is going on?”

Her father seemed to snap from his thoughts and took a step back. “I know I promised you that you’d be allowed to take a more active role in the Council affairs at the signing, but something has come up. I realized more than a few families of nobility are sending representatives to witness the wedding of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya, so I have chosen to send you and your sister instead. It is still a proper influential and council-like duty.”

Selene could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her father wasn’t just letting her leave the city, but her sister as well. Her father barely let Rinne out of their personal grounds, much less even think of letting her out of the walls. She was furious at being kicked out of the meeting she’d prepared so hard for. But she couldn’t let this opportunity by either. And beyond that, this way she’d be able to see Ignis. 

“Very well father, if you insist that this is the best thing to do, then I will do so. Pardon me while I go prepare my bags as well,” she bowed her head slightly and then hurried up the stairs and into her room, grabbing her trunk and quickly beginning to fill it with what she thought she’d need. No doubt Rinne would take more than needed so it was best to stick to the essentials. She packed mostly clothes, a few toiletries, a few journals and as she went to close it up she stopped as she spied her bedside table. 

She walked to it and sat on her bed, picking up the photo set there. The last picture she had of her mother, taken at her birthday a few months before Rinne was born. She grabbed it and the music box that had been her present, tucking it away safely inside. “You always loved the pictures of Altissia in magazines. So I’ll take you the only way I can.”

She finished locking the chest just as a giggling weight impacted the back of her legs. She smiled and turned to look down at her sister beaming up at her. “Did you hear? Did you! Papa said we’re going to Altissia! He said I get to go on a long trip and see Prince Noctis and Lady Luna!” 

Selene chuckled as she turned and scooped her sister up. Not an easy task to pick up a seven year old, but she managed the struggle as she headed back down towards the entrance hall. “I did! I’ll point out all the buildings we pass as we go through the city, and we’ll both get to learn about everything beyond the wall together.”

They barely made it down the stairs before Rinne wiggled from her arms, dropping down and rushing to Kallum who had just reentered the house. “Kallum did you hear? Are you coming with us? Please, please say you are!”

Kallum smiled at her and nodded slightly. “I swore a vow to keep you and Mistress Selene safe little Rinne, and that vow extends all the way to the shores of Altissia and beyond. I will be glad to escort you there.” Rinne cheered with excitement and hurried out the door and, Selene could only assume, the car. 

Kallum nodded at Selene and then headed up to her room to retrieve her trunk. Selene was about to head after Rinne when her father stepped before her again. 

“I’ve already given a sum to Kallum but in this bag should be plenty of money to fund you the whole trip. The currency is different outside the walls as their money is called Gil. I’ve had your own money converted very carefully but it will be no simple task to give you more so do spend it wisely.”

Selene tried not to be offended at his insinuation that she could ever be monetarily irresponsible but held her tongue for fear of changing his mind. She took the purse of Gil and started to step back towards the door, anxious to get out of there before anything could happen. 

“Selene.” Her father’s voice broke through the silence again and it took everything in her to calmly turn to face him once more. “Once you return, I think I’ll start working on giving you more tasks for the Council. I believe you are ready for it.”

She looked at him wide-eyed and stunned for a moment, only able to lamely nod as she fought to find her voice. “Thank you, Father. I shall work to be worthy of it now and upon our return.” Her father nodded at that and with a shared polite ‘good-bye’ she finally slipped out of the house, hurrying to the car and getting in as fast as she could. 

Rinne chatted excitedly next to her as Kallum worked to get her trunk loaded into the car. She worked to keep Rinne entertained as they worked, slipping the pouch into her purse and making herself comfortable. After a few minutes the trunk was closed and Kallum slipped into the drivers seat, starting them off and away on their trip. 

As they pulled away Selene glanced back to see her father watch them go from the house doorway, a look she couldn’t read on his face. She shoved a lock of tawny hair behind her ear as she tried to ease away the gnawing feeling in her stomach. Something didn’t seem right, but she couldn’t tell what. 

~~~~~~

Selene kept to her word and showed Rinne all the buildings she’d talked about as they drove through the city. Her sister was enthralled with the sights and people. More than once she’d had to convince her to settle down before her sister jumped from the car to investigate. Damn her father for keeping her locked up for so long. And finally they came to the gates. Kallum stopped at the barricade and provided their permissions for leaving. Easily they were ushered out of the city and into the open world. 

Selene had never seen such sights, of course they were photographed in magazines all the time, but she’d never seen them with her own eyes. The wide expanse of water extending around their kingdom as they passed over the bridge. And then past even that to the dusty red land of Leide. 

Rinne began to point out everything. The tall rock formations, the wild monsters that roamed the landscape, towns, everything they passed. Selene let her ramble on in excitement as she took it all in, unable to take her eyes off of it. 

The six hour drive seemed to pass quickly, though they did have to stop in Longwythe for a rest break. Rinne nearly flying out of the car to run into a diner called the Crow’s Nest, Kallum rushing after her to watch her. Selene chuckled as she watched them and stepped out to stretch her legs. It was just past noon with another 2 hours or so ahead of them and then another 2 hour ferry ride. 

She locked the car and grabbed the keys before stepping away and going to explore. Rinne wasn’t the only one incredibly curious at how the world outside was. The town was small but people milled about, some seemed to be travelers and others seemed to live there. A few looked at her with interest, but didn’t approach her. She stepped into the diner and the smell that hit her made her stomach grumble. Perhaps they could spare a little money for lunch, she doubted they’d eat again until dinner and the Quay was notorious for being expensive. 

She waved at Kallum and then stepped over and took a seat. She ordered some waters and 3 plates of fries when the waitress came around and then waited, glancing out the window. A few moments later her seat jolted as Rinne threw herself into it. “What didja order? Was it the fish? I hope not,” she wrinkled her nose. 

Selene chuckled and shook her head. “I ordered us fries Rinne, now calm down.” Rinne beamed and then righted herself in her seat and seemed to calm, though her legs swung back and forth excitedly.

“Is it really alright to stop this long?” Kallum asked, eyes glancing around, but the other patrons were paying no attention to them. 

“It’s fine Kallum, we need to eat something and I’d rather it here than the Quay. It’s just a little something to tide us over until we reach Altissia,” she assured them. 

Kallum didn’t look completely convinced but made no more protests as the waitress returned, setting the food and drinks before them. The waitressed stopped a moment when she saw Kallum, Selene was worried they intimidated her, but instead she smiled a bit and gave Kallum a wink before hurrying off. Selene couldn’t help but chuckle at their flustered face.

~~~~~~

The rest of the drive was uneventful, until they reached the hill over looking the Quay and Selene’s breath caught in her throat. The sight of the crystal blue water was beautiful. Stunningly so. Even Rinne stilled as she caught sight of it. Her sister reached over and took her hand. “It’s so pretty Lene. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more pretty.” 

Selene closed her hand over her sisters. “Neither do I sweetheart. Neither do I.”

~~~~~~

It was easy to book passage on the last ferry out of the Quay for the day. Kallum moved their luggage to the holding area and Selene kept Rinne entertained until it was time to board. An easy feat considering the 7 year old was more than happy to lean over the banner to watch the fish. Selene looked around, hoping to catch a familiar sight of styled back ash brown hair, but logically she knew Ignis had probably been on the previous ferry. Still a girl could hope. Kallum motioned to them when boarding was called and they headed for the ferry and to Altissia. 

“The oceans even prettier to ride on Lene! And the air smells so different. Do you think it will be like this in Altissia? Do you think we’ll be able to do lots of stuff in Altissia? Kallum look a fish!” Rinne chattered on as she ran from one railing to another to look out at the view.   
Selene chuckled from her seat as she watched Kallum try to keep up with her. Several others around her also watched her sister with amusement. Finally Kallum scooped up Rinne and plopped her back down in her seat. 

“Stay,” they ordered firmly as they sat across from her. Rinne pouted but crossed her arms and stayed put, her eyes instead shooting around to take in the sights. But that quickly wore out her patience and she tugged at Selene’s sleeve. 

“Do you think we’ll have fun there?”

Selene smiled at her and nodded. “I’ve heard a great many things about Altissia and one of the things is that there’s a lot to see. I’m sure it will be very fun,” she said with a nod. 

Rinne nodded and bit her lip. “You know… I’m kinda scared.”

Selene’s eyebrows raised at that. “Scared of what sweetheart?”

“I never realized how big the world was. It looked so much smaller on my book maps. I’m not sure I’ll be able to handle it,” she replied in a quiet voice. 

Selene’s eyes softened and she cursed her father once more before pulling Rinne close. “Wanna know a secret? I’m scared to.” Her sisters head shot up in shock. “I mean it. This is the farthest I’ve gone too you know. So I’m not sure if I can handle it either. But that’s why we have each other, and Kallum. We can face it all together and it makes it less scary.”

Her sister beamed up at her and then at Kallum, who nodded, and perked up, looking excited once more. 

~~~~~~

It was evening when they finally arrived in Altissia, making it past immigration with little difficulty and reaching the Leville. After a short dinner they all promptly fell asleep. The next day was filled with exploration. Everything they could get out to sight-see and experience. 

Selene had kept her eyes and ears open about the Prince and his entourage to figure out where to find Ignis, but rumor stated that they hadn’t yet arrived in the city, something that confused her greatly as they had, had to have left before them. But she assumed either it was a way to keep the public at bay, or perhaps plans had changed. She could be patient, it gave her more time with her sister. 

It was late that night when they set to settle into their room for bed. Rinne was just starting to settle down and yawns were punctuating more of her sentences. Selene was just putting a book away when their was a frantic knock on her door. She frowned and opened it to find Kallum there looking on edge. Before she could speak her guard moved her back and quickly slipped into the room, locking the door behind them.

“Kallum-?”

Kallum shook her head and glanced at Rinne, who was now nodding off, before looking back at her. “My Lady there is no good way to tell you this but, the signing, it was sabotaged. The Empire attacked.”

It took Selene a moment to process what they’d said. “The signing… but how?”

“A few of us guards had gotten together to relax downstairs when one of the higher ones, meant to watch over Lady Lunafreya when she arrived, rushed in and told us what she’d overheard from the Embassy. Insomnia is in chaos, news is spreading of many casualties, mostly those at the signing, but also any of those in power. It’s being reported as a terrorist attack but, we all know it’s the Empire.”

Selene’s head spun with the news. She’d expected conflict eventually but now, with everything… she had to fight the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her and focus on the task at hand. Her head ran as she pieced things together. “Alright we can’t stay here. If it is the Empire they will come here for the noble families next. We need to take what we can and get as underground as possible. Dump all cells and technology, I wouldn’t put it past the Empire to try tracking us through it.”

She turned to get Rinne when Kallum placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. The look on their face hesitant and uneasy. “There’s… something else. It’s been announced that, that the King, Lady Lunafreya, and Prince Noctis are all, also dead.”

The cold pit in her stomach solidified and she had to grab a nearby chair to steady herself. If Noctis was gone… They would have protected him to the end. He, would have protected him until the end. The ring felt heavy on her finger and her grip tightened. “I… I see. We- we need to go. We have to go.” 

She turned away and started to hurry through the room, grabbing their essentials and throwing them into a smaller trunk. Rinne noticed the sudden movement and the shift in tension of the room and sat up. 

“What’s goin on?” she mumbles sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, looking from her sister to Kallum for answers. 

Selene put on a calm smile and knelt down to her level. “Some worrying things have happened and we need to move sweetheart. I need you to get dressed and go through your things to pick out the really important things as quickly as you can. Can you do that?”

Rinne looked at her nervously but looked more awake now as she nodded and hurried over to her things. Selene returned her focus to her own packing. She backed up her laptop and her phone on a memory drive and then deactivated the computer, setting it aside. 

She closed up her trunk and noted Rinne had downsized to 2 smaller bags. She looked at the room and then her phone. She hesitated for a moment before turning it off and leaving it on the table. No one was left to contact her on it anyway. 

They grabbed their things and hurried into the hall. It seemed there were many others going through the same thing they were as people rushed to and fro. They didn’t even check out as they slipped out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to Altissia had been pleasant enough. A beautiful ride over the sea spent trying to piece together what would happen once they arrived and beyond. The approach to the city had also been a breathtaking one. The photos of the city truly didn’t do it justice for what it truly looked like. In the back of Ignis’s mind he thought about Selene’s wish that they had been able to marry there. The quick twist of his stomach made him push the memory aside. 

Thanks to Cid’s long-standing connection with the city and Ignis’s quick thinking as to why they were in the city, they’d made it in without an issue. The city itself was large and maze-like and though they’d arrived near morning it was certainly near night when they’d finally made it to Mahgoo. Weskham was a nice enough man who knew plenty about the city, and helped them establish their understanding in that regard. But Ignis was none too thrilled at the arrival of the First Secretary or her heavy handed invitation. 

Weskham urged them to see her in the morning, however, and then pointed them in the direction of the local Leville for a night of rest. They thanked him and headed on their way. 

“He seems like a pretty cool guy, on the up and up and all,” Prompto commented as the gondolier sailed them through the canals. 

“Certainly a wealth of knowledge that’s for sure,” Ignis agreed, nodding. Noctis was quiet, Ignis was quite sure he was thinking about the First Secretary’s words. 

They were dropped off in front of the Leville and were about to enter when a tall cloaked figure approached them. “Are you the one claiming to be Prince Noctis?” the figure demanded. The group stopped in their tracks, defensive immediately as they turned to face them. 

“Who wants to know?” Noctis shot back, eyes narrowed as his fingers twitched, ready to defend himself. 

“My mistress would wish to have a word with you.” They replied, unperturbed by their tenseness or readiness to attack. 

“Well she can come see me herself. I’ve had a long day and I’m tired of running around,” Noctis said back, an edge hitting his tone now. 

The figure stepped back closer to the shadows. “You have allies in this city my Prince, you have but to show you as yourself.”

They all shared a look at that. Allies? It could be a trap, was most likely a trap, but could they risk it if it wasn’t. Noctis looked at each of them for input and while they were all as ready as he was to draw weapons, they nodded in agreement. Noctis looked back at them. “Take us to her.”

~~~~~~

The figure lead them through the city with a well practiced air, no hesitation in where they were headed, even as they delved deeper into the lower and more rundown parts of the city. The longer the walk took, the more on edge Ignis became. He was trusting the situation less and less. Finally they came upon a small and dark home at the end of a back alley. The figure stooped to unlock the door and then stepped inside. 

They all glanced at each other before Gladio stepped up first, stepping inside. When no sound of issue was heard Noctis followed by Prompto entered. But when Ignis tried to step inside he found them all in front of the door. “What is going on?” he huffed in annoyance as he pushed himself in between Noctis and Prompto and then stopped short as the door closed and he saw what they had been looking at. 

There, before him, was Selene. 

Selene shifted in the awkward silence that fell as they looked at her. She cleared her throat and gave them a small smile before bowing properly to Noctis. “I am glad that it really is you, my Prince. I feared that when rumor started about your arrival it was an Imperial trap meant to lure us out of hiding.”

Noctis seemed to jolt from his shock and straightened up. “Lady Selene, it is good to see you here, though I’m confused as to how.”

Selene went to speak before stopping. “First please, take a seat. We don’t have much for furnishings but it will be more comfortable. 

The room was rather sparse. A tattered couch and two mismatched chairs along with a lopsided coffee table were all the room had. A table was pushed up between the small kitchen and living room to try and space the room out. Noctis approached the couch and sat, Prompto plopping down beside him, looking more confused and lost than the others. Gladio took the extra chair as Selene took the other. Noctis gestured for Ignis to take the extra space on the couch but he shook his head and leaned against the wall, feeling too antsy to sit. 

Selene took a deep breath and forced herself to look only at Noctis for the moment. “The morning you were to leave for Altissia, my father informed me he wished for myself and my sister to represent our family as guests of the wedding instead of having me attend the signing. I was furious but did as he asked to avoid his irritation. Somehow we missed each other in travel and arrived in the city before you.”

“Car trouble, set us back a couple of days. Didn’t even reach Galdin until the evening of the next day. By then they’d shut down the ferry,” Gladio said to explain to her. She nodded. 

“Must have just passed you on the road. We arrived the same day with no trouble and even spent the following day in a normal tourist fashion. The news of what happened hit those in the right circles the night before it went public. We’d been lucky enough for Kallum to hear of it and warn us. We were able to grab and go before the panic hit.”

Kallum removed their cloak and hung it up before stepping behind Selene. Gladio nodded at them in greeting and they nodded back. “My apologies for the run around, but we truly were concerned,” they said with apology to Noctis, saluting. 

“You mentioned that and Imperial traps. What has been going on?” Ignis finally spoke up, the situation clearing his head of shock for the moment to focus on the problem. Selene’s eyes shot to his own and desperation was mirrored in her eyes. 

“Many who traveled to Altissia to witness the wedding were like us, families of nobles to pay respect and witness the wedding. That made us prime targets to the Nifs. Some of us were dangerous enough that they wanted to take us out immediately. Others could be used to blackmail any surviving family back in Insomnia. There was an order issued to the Altissian government to root out and turn in any Insomnian refugees they could find.”

Noctis scowled, his hand closing into a fist at the thought of more innocent people being handed over to those monsters like that. 

“To their credit they have been very lax in those orders however. You have to be pretty outspoken or obvious about who you are to get arrested. We’ve been doing our best to hide anyone we can. We keep our heads down and help find and hide those that need it. Hoping beyond hope that maybe you were still out there. And here you all are,” her smile was tense and watery as she tried to subtly wipe the tears away. 

“Sounds like you’ve managed well. That’s good to hear. Knew you were the survivor type,” Gladio smiled at her. She smiled back, the action diffusing the tenseness in the air a bit. 

“How’d ya hear that we were here? We were trying really hard to stay quiet,” Prompto piped up. 

Selene gestured to Kallum. “We’ve integrated ourselves pretty well into Altissia to keep ourselves hidden. Kallum works at the docks, loading and unloading luggage and cargo from boats. They heard a rumor of your descriptions and who some thought you might be and we agreed to investigate. Though it does seem like the First Secretary got to you first.” She frowned at that.

Ignis knew that frown. “What is it Selene?”

She focused in on him again, business coloring her tone. “I can’t completely piece her together. I understand the part of her willing to do anything she can for her country, but I can’t quite pin down the rest of her choices. She seems to change how she feels at the drop of a hat,” she stopped and shook her head, “It’s made it nearly impossible to plan around.”

“Can we trust her?”

She gave him a mixed look. “I feel that she will stick to her promises, but will insist on things being tilted in her favor. I’m nearly sure she won’t be satisfied otherwise.”  
“Good to know at least, it will give us a bit of an edge in negotiations. We can use all we can get.”

She nodded and looked back at Noctis. “I’m sorry that we can’t offer more, but there’s only so much I can stick my nose into without raising suspicions. However if there is anything you need, understand you do have those here in the city loyal to you who will do anything you need.”

Noctis looked at her a bit uncomfortable but nodded all the same. “Thank you Selene. And I’m glad you’re okay. We had started to think, well, you know. Specs even-“  
Ignis stepped forward then and cut Noctis off. “Selene is there somewhere we can speak privately for a moment. I want to confer with you.” She looked at him surprised, and stood, leading him over to a sliding glass door in the kitchen and out onto a small balcony, closing it behind them. 

The moment they were out of earshot Prompto finally burst. “That’s Selene? I never would have thought she’d be so pretty. I expected a lady form of Ignis. Why haven’t I met her before? Why hasn’t he talked about her much?”

Gladio chuckled as he leaned over to watch them through the door. “They’re a rather, odd story.”

“Specs and Selene started off the product of an arranged marriage when they were both 16,” Noctis nodded, shifting slightly to watch too, slightly annoyed when he couldn’t catch them doing much more than talking. 

“You’re kidding me? But Iggy seems so attached, what happened?”

“Knowing how busy and stubborn the two are, their fathers set aside a day a week for them to meet up and get to know each other. They were both so stubborn they’d go, sit as far apart as they could, and work on their own things to avoid each other,” Gladio chuckled, remembering the whole ordeal fondly.

“Finally they both realized they were each very smart and they got closer to help each other with the businesses the other had brought to handle. And they lead to talking about interests and getting closer and before they knew it, they were hooked on each other,” Noctis continued, laughing at the memories of Iggy’s pining days. 

“And now they’re so head-over-heels they wouldn’t choose anyone else to be with. It’s actually rather sweet.” Gladio smiled lightly. 

“Aw, cute!”

~~~~~~

The moment the door was closed Ignis lost his composure and he was thankful that his back was to the door, no doubt his friends were being nosy and watching their every move. Selene looked as overcome with emotion as he did, fighting tears once more. 

“I thought you were dead,” she spoke first, her voice a whisper and heavy with stifled emotion. Her eyes roamed his face, taking in every inch as if she was afraid he’d disappear at any moment. He could understand that, he was still convincing part of himself that she was real and here. “They announced that Noctis was dead and I knew, I knew none of you would let Noct die while you could stop them. But I should have… should have known. I’m sorry I doubted you.” Tears were falling now and she rubbed her palms over her cheeks, trying to scrub them away. 

He stepped over to her and gently took her hands. “You have no reason to apologize Selene, none at all. You were not the only one to think so. I was convinced you perished at the signing. They even printed your family as being dead in a paper. Despite urgings I let myself believe you had died as well.” He was fighting tears himself, but he had to keep himself together right now.   
She slipped her hands around to take his own, holding them close to her. “We shouldn’t cry now. Here we are, together now. It’s alright and we’re alright. We can weather the storm ahead now.”

He held her hands tight and noted that his ring was still there, despite her admittance that she’d thought him dead. He pulled the hand to him and kissed the finger the ring lay on. 

She smiled at him. “I know you have a great deal tomorrow to handle, but please, stay with me tonight.” Her voice was soft, emotion and desperation shook it as she waited for him to reply. 

He smiled softly at her. “Let me make sure the others get back to the Leville, and I will come back the moment they are.” The beaming smile she gave him knocked the last of the heaviness from his chest and he felt fully alive since Galdin Quay.


End file.
